Devon
A dragoness that has recently settled into Rosso's. A title that has seemed to stick with her over the years is "Daughter of Jormungandr". Not much is known about her except that she seems to have attached herself quite romantically to Sir Jing, who refers to her as "his pet". She in return answers to him as "her master". Appearance & Description When asked about Devon, most would say the weather-worn woman is a sight to behold. Standing easily at a height of approximately 6'4", and bearing a wide-hipped, narrow-waisted hourglass body complete with long tapered legs and exotic face courtesy of her succubus mother, some have been intimidated by the size of her physique alone. Two ocean blue horns contour to the top of her head, and a matching tail with a spiked point reaches just below her ankles. Usually quiet and self-contained, you often won't hear much from her. And when she does speak, her statements are eloquent though frank, with a tendency to bore right to the heart of the matter. There are rare times when the dragon can be quite poetic in her speech and appears to be in a bucolic rapture with her thoughts. However, there are always two sides to every coin. With razor sharp tongue, and the warning growl to match, Devon is rather antisocial and cold when at her worst. Unless she speaks to you directly, it's more than likely a deadly waste of your breath to engage her. Devon's body, while blessed with her mother's curves and other such things, is littered with scars. Some small, some large. It is not uncommon for her to simply ignore you if you inquire about them, as if having not heard a thing. The marks most prominent are the ones on her face. Two reach up from the lower right side of her jaw, another vertical over her left eye, said eye being blind and devoid of any hue. Her right, which bears full visibility, is a strange molten gold with a thin ocean blue lining around the outer edge of the iris. Set in among angled yet quite feminine features, her face as a whole has never quite been effectively depicted by any artist's hand. Sons & Daughters As a dragon nearing an age of over seven-and-a-quarter centuries, it is unsurprising there is a handful of Devon's offspring roaming the lands. The one that people seem to recall most is a male dragon by the name of Iroh, approximately age 475. No one is sure of the exact number. The feature that seems to occur to most when revisiting their encounter with him is his metal prosthetic leg, reaching up to just below his right knee. Many believe this was due to an injury from his childhood, which he did not spend with either mother or father, but rather with his adoptive human mother by the name of Aria. Devon was also once lover to a half angel, and bore two children by him, twins by the name of Aiden and Skye. Both at an age of a little over 143 and bearing both angelic and draconic traits, not much is known about their whereabouts except for reported sightings in Eastern Europe. These are few among the number of the dragoness' descendants, it is believed, and that there are far more than have been documented. There are also rumors in circulation of the existence of a half-lycan granddaughter, though these have yet to be proved. Powers & Abilities Devon is, in brief terms, a shapeshifter. While her usual humanoid form is prominent, she also houses the ability to transform into a full-o n steel blue dragon, approximately the size of a very large horse, and if she so chooses, something in between. Her dragon forms, both full and midway, are extremely muscular, and her scales are almost ridiculously effective as armor against nearly all spells and elements, as they are infused with ancient magics and are close to virtually impenetrable. These forms are also gifted with the typical not so typical powerhouse attributes of a dragon, such as large razor sharp claws, and a long spiked tail with the power to crush in several consecutive walls of iron in one swing. In all three forms, however, Devon also sports an impressive wingspan which can stretch out to at least thirty feet without any strain. And in addition, like all dragons, she is naturally able to breathe fire. As a dragon's flame corresponds with the color if the dragon itself, Devon's is a brilliant royal blue in color. A rare power that has manifested in her is the ability to transform into a tattoo in the shape of a dragon somewhere on another's body. In this way, she can choose to take residence in the host's conscious and communicate with them, though she is unable to take control of their actions. The bearer is also gifted with the ability to use Devon's wing s for flight, sprouting from their shoulders as they do her own, and are able to utilize her dragonfire as well. Her favored area on the body to appear as this tattoo is the shoulderblade.